


Bathing day

by MorganaLS



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Comic, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Kissing, M/M, Romance, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Summary: Actually, I started working on the nsfw comic. And one day it will definitely be laid out (at least three pages are planned). Hope I'll finish it! 😁





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Just Thor washing his head. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I started working on the nsfw comic. And one day it will definitely be laid out (at least three pages are planned). Hope I'll finish it! 😁


	3. First page of comic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've finished the first page, hope you'll enjoy it)


	4. The second page of comic




	5. Page #3




	6. Page #4




	7. Page #5




	8. Page #6




	9. Page #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy weekend, my dear ❤️   
> This comic is done))


End file.
